Tomodachi Pretty Cure!
Tomodachi Pretty Cure! is CureKanade's first fanseries that she created about her friends. Its sequel will be called Eien no Tomodachi Pretty Cure! NOTE: Names picked by friends. Names written english way. ATTENTION: Tomadachi Pretty Cure is running very late due to a new maths teacher that loves homework (trigonometry - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh). Apologies to you. However, there is an episode that is currently being written Story Tomodachi Pretty Cure! Episodes 1. Aimi's Assailant 2. Kimura's nightmare comes true? Characters Cures Kimura Hamasaki/'Cure Eternal '''is the leader of the group. She is very sporty, soccer being her favourite, and is very picky when it comes to food. She is the second oldest of all the cures - Himura being the eldest. Her theme colour is purple and she controls the power of time. 'Aimi Fukui Hoshi/'''Cure Opal is the comedian of the group. She is very athletic, and the second youngest of the group - Hana being the youngest. Aimi enjoys surfing the most, and is a very talented musician and plays flute, dabbles in guitar and piano and is an accomplished singer. Her theme colour is pink and can turn anything, be it people or furniture, into stone. Mori Tanaka/'Cure Titanium' is the smart one. She uses words that belong in the oxford dictionary - in other words, very complex. Mori does not share the same love of sport as Kimura and Aimi, but adores music, and plays violin and piano. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of strength, metal and fire. Hana Koizumi/'Cure Tulip' has two green thumbs and loves all flora and fauna. She likes to laugh, care for the environment, draw and play with her mascot, Pip. Hana thrives in a scientific environment and absolutely loves anythong geographic. Her theme colour is green and she can manipulate the earth. Himura Takenaka/'Cure Scarlett '''is very smart. She doesn't like sport that much, but loves to read. She plays clarinet in the school band and can speak three different languages fluently. These languages are Russian, German and English. Her theme colour is Scarlett (what a surprise!) and can manipulate her size to make her either bigger or smaller. Mascots 'Maho is Kimura's mascot partner. Maho is energetic and friendly cheetah and has a habit of annoying Aimi, Mori and Hana. Since she is Cheetah, she is a really fast runner. Maho also can perform magic tricks to show off, and also annoy Kimura's friends and looks after Cherry as a mother figure. 'Cherry '''is Aimi's mascot partner. She is a white bengal tiger, is active, playful and helpful and spends a lot of time trying to acheive her life goal - trying to catch a rabbit. Cherry loves to have training sessions with Aimi. Aimi has taught Cherry a range of tricks such as roll over, jump, play dead, speak and fist-bump. 'Honoka is Mori's mascot partner. Honoka is a wolf and likes tracking down her prey. She, by nature, is the leader of the mascots - or as Mori calls her, the Alpha. Honoka enjoys playing and has a lively personality. Pip 'is Hana's mascot partner. He is a friendly and kind axolotl who loves helping the environment! Pip, being an axolotl, loves water and travels around in a bubble. 'Shinrai 'is Himura's mascot partner. He is a red panda. Shinrai is friendly and can speak the same three languages that Himura can speak. The languages are Russian, German and English. Villians 'Itazura is a general in Queen Waru's private guard. He is very loyal to his mistress, but the cold-hearted queen never gives him any sign of praise in return, only a dark, icy stare that will shoot daggers through your chest. Itazura is constantly trying to stop Méiyǒu from stealing the Queen's power and turning the Arachnidia Kingdom into wreck and ruin. However, his plans never succeed, and it is in fact the cures who stop Méiyǒu in his tracks. Méiyǒu Queen Waru 'is the queen of Arachnidia Kingdom. She sends Itazura and Méiyǒu down to Earth to retain the orb of Nature from the Pretty Cures into her possession. Items 'Cherry Blossom Pendant 'is the girls transformation device. 'Orb of Nature 'is the item that helps the girls with their upgrade attack. Locations 'Osaka Osaka Institute Trivia *Names and mostly ideas came from my friends! *My friends have next to no knowledge of Japanese whatsoever!!! - Quote by Maddie D (A.K.A Aimi-Fukui Hoshi & Grace_Davies99) *Kimura Hamasaki is actually CureKanade because she actually leads her group of friends around a lot. (Well at least I think so- it's what Mori said but in different words.) *The reason why Aimi is Cure Opal is because opal is her birthstone. *This is the third series where the girls got to name theirselves. The first were Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Cure Natsuki's series, Kokoro Pretty Cure! *This is the third series to have a japanese title. The first were Dokidoki! Pretty Cure and Cure Natsuki's series, Kokoro Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series